In some known network systems, a network controller can control a number of network devices. For example, a network controller can be configured to send operational signals to other network devices in a network. In some known network systems, however, each network device can run one of many possible software configurations. Thus, in some known network systems, when a network administrator provides instructions to the network controller, a network administrator can be required to generate different operational commands for each network device the network administrator is configuring. Alternatively, in some known systems, a network administrator can store schemas from each of the network devices. Storing schemas for several network devices, however, can be resource-intensive and can involve transmission of large quantities of data.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can allow a network controller to provide a unified interface and mechanism to provide operational instructions to network management devices in an efficient manner.